Corazón
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: un fantasma, un dios ó un humano hasta un pokemon, no importa, cualquiera tiene un corazon, aunque este lata en otro cuerpo


**Corazón**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Pokemon no me pertencen, sino, haria muchos cambios radicales y sin sentido aparente XD

perdon si me equivoco en la descripcion del personaje, no se mucho sobre pokemon y casi no veo la serie. fuera de eso, me parecio bien hacer un fick de Giratina, me gusta, es adorable :D

ahora el fick!

**Soundtrack inspirado "Marie-Luise" X Lily ó li (vocaloid)**

* * *

><p>Simplemente no sé como paso, un día, era un ser místico formado de antimateria y almas que lograse capturar con un solo propósito impuesto por Arceus, ahora, continuo siendo el mismo, exceptuando una diferencia, una pequeño trozo de metal que cuelga de una de mis alas con una piedrecilla negra con forma de lagrima siendo lo más significativo que todas las almas que he de consumir mantienen mi propia existencia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a un trozo sin valor como lo hacen los humanos? ¿Acaso, las animas humanas han llegado corromperme?<p>

Todo comenzó una tarde en el mundo humano, recolectaba unas almas prófugas que vagabundeaban cerca de un centro hospitalario después de la reciente epidemia, estaba tan contento, tantas almas en tan poco tiempo. En fin, termine de recolectar almas y me dirigía al lago cerca del templo de Arceus, debido a su tamaño, podía pasar perfectamente por ahí, al menos esa era mi intención, porque cerca de la orilla, había una humana, observando el paisaje, eso hacia hasta que me vio, simplemente sonrió y me saludo.

Simplemente le ignore hasta que me hablo, su voz cargada de gentileza me llamo la atención –espera, déjame verte bien, no te preocupes, no soy entrenadora- ¿Qué quería verme? Soy uno de los pokemons legendarios mas oscuros del universo ¿Por qué quería verme? La joven se acerco despacio a la orilla de lago, sabia que no podía acercarse más. Por mi parte estaba dispuesto a marcharme, estas animas no podían esperar más. Justo cuando empezaba a abrir el portal de este mundo a mi universo, vi como la humana abría un canasto color miel y de ahí saco 2 bollos: uno marrón oscuro y otro claro.

-mira, los hornee esta mañana-los dejo en el suelo y se alejo de ahí. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad, si bien lo único que puede mantenerme vivo es el consumo de almas, no supe porque, tal vez sea la esencia de ser un pokemon, ni idea, solo se que tenia mi nariz olfateando esas extrañas cosas esponjadas, ciertamente olían bien, opte por probar el color café, dejándome un gusto inusual, nuevo y agradable, gire mi vista hacia la humana, sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa e ilusión pero no izo el intento de acercarse.

-eres muy lindo-le escuche decir. Vi en su mirada eso que los humanos llaman honestidad, por medio de los espejos conocí los sentimientos de esta especie, tanto buenos como malos, era normal entre los humanos verles llenos de emociones negativos como el rencor, avaricia, lujuria… simplemente le ignore y regrese a mi dimensión distorsionada.

Al pasar el tiempo, una sensación extraña inundaba mi mente, reduciéndome drásticamente mi apetito, animo, incluso aumento mi ciclo de sueño. Decidí observar el mundo humano por medio de los espejos y reflejos que conectaban este mundo con el humano, no habia nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que di con ella, se cepillaba el cabello frente aun gran espejo, su cara denotaba pesar observe el lugar de su residencia, cubierta de lujos y comodidades exageradas, detrás de una puerta entro una mujer de ropajes finos la cual comenzó a hablar con la humana más joven, pude notar la discusión que se formaba entre ellas, al parecer la humana que conocí en el lago no quiere cumplir con ciertos patrones de conducta, como dirían los humanos: estaba encerrada en una jaula, lujosa pero no dejaba de ser una prisión.

No me percate que la segunda mujer ya se habia ido y la otra estaba derramando lagrimas mientras se tapaba la cara, de golpe comienza a ver a todos lados.

-Qué raro… siento como si alguien me observara-no se porque lo hice, abri un portal en el espejo donde ella se reflejaba absorbiéndola y permitiéndole el paso hacia mi mundo, me aleje de ella observando como flotaba en mi mundo, su mirada aterrada y curiosa me conmovía.  
>-eem… ¿Dónde estoy?-<br>-en mi mundo…-respondí automáticamente mientras hacia acto de presencia frente a ella.  
>-eres el pokemon del lago… ¿puedes hablar? ¿ó yo te puedo comprender?-<br>-ambas… este es mi mundo, tus especie lo llama mundo distorsión-escuche una leve risa mientras giraba sobre si misma.  
>-es muy extraño pero me gusta… ¿sera el pais de las maravillas?-no emití ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba los comentarios sobre mi mundo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un humano vivo pisaba este lugar, lo bueno, no tenia miedo, solo una intensa curiosidad.<br>-así es como consideras mi mundo-  
>-oh, lo siento. Si es diferente, no sigue la reglas que me enseñaron en el colegio-<br>-las normas de tu mundo sobre la física no existen aquí, al igual que el tiempo y espacio-  
>-ooh, increíble-su miraba suplicaba que continuara y así lo hice, quizás necesitaba un poco de compañía, después de todo, este universo no pueden existir otros seres vivos, no sobrevivirían a los cambios tan bruscos.<p>

-¿Qué paso con tu patas?-  
>-mi cuerpo se modifica cuando entro a tu dimensión-<br>-debe dolerte mucho… ¿realmente es necesario cambiar de forma?-su preocupación me extraño, prácticamente la secuestre de su mundo.  
>-en base si, este mundo sin gravedad fija soy libre pero bajo las leyes de tu mundo, mi poder cambia alterando mi organismo-<br>-comprendo… ¿sabes? Mundo distorsión suena muy duro, como si fuera algo malo ser diferente… por mi caso, yo le llamare "el otro lado del espejo" ó "wonderland" me parece mejor ¿Qué opinas?-  
>-no me interesa mucho, después de todo, soy yo quien gobierna este lugar-<br>-vale, lo tomare como un si-sonrio llamando nuevamente mi atención.

Con el paso del tiempo, comencé a frecuentarla. Por medio del espejo ella podía visitarme y conversar sobre nuestros días, incluso le di permiso de acariciar mi cabeza y rostro sin esperar nada, ella me dio un beso, según su filosofía, un beso siempre se da a seres quienes queremos mucho. Supe el significado de sus palabras, nuestra relación no era una simple unión de humano-pokemon, si bien no supe como describirlo, decidí llamarlo "vinculo" todo iba bien hasta que escuche un sonido particular cuando me daba el regular abrazo de bienvenida.  
>-¿Qué es eso?-<br>-em ¿que?-  
>-ese sonido persístete que llevas en tu pecho-<br>-em, mi corazón-  
>-¿Corazón?-<br>-no sabes que es, es un órgano vital que sirve para circular sangre, otros dicen que es el centro de todas las emociones y la esencia del ser-  
>-si no lo habéis notado, soy un dragón fantasma, carezco de ello-<br>-no, todos los seres vivos tienen un corazón, tal vez el tuyo es diferente, no físico. Tal vez sea energía concentrada ó ectoplasma-  
>-esperad, ¿me estas otorgando un corazón?-<br>-¿Por qué no?- simplemente ladee la cabeza y acepte el regalo.

Me sentía contento en toda la expresión de la palabra, incluso deje de conducir la muerte con temor de llevar a mi humana a ese destino, al horrible infierno donde suelo tener atrapadas las animas que no consumo en el momento. Solíamos irnos de paseo por mi mundo bautizado por ella como Wonderland, hablarnos por horas y horas de temas controversiales hasta triviales como el clima, incluso tomábamos siestas dejándola dormir sobre mi lomo ó bajo mi regazo.  
>todo era perfecto, hasta que la vi con un gesto diferente, triste y preocupado.<br>poco a poco tu animo comenzó a afectarme, algo tomaron de ti y no se que es, dime que te quitaron…  
>-¿Qué te pasa?-mi preocupación se noto mientras acercaba mi cabeza hacia ella.<br>-mi padre sabe de ti, sabe que eres un pokemon legendario… no digo que tenga algo de malo… pero no quiero que te use para la guerra… pero si no te llevo con el me quitara todo objeto capaz de reflejar y nunca más verte…-lloraste de frustración mientras yo me enfadaba.

-por tanto… debo dejar de verte-deje que se fuera. La deje ir por el momento, no me la quitarían, no me quitarían a mi humana, no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi.

Quiero verla.

…Verla…

Deprimente…

…Tan deprimente…

Pero una vez que todos los obstáculos estén resueltos, volverás a pensar únicamente en mi.

Con el pasar de mis días, provoque una guerra entre la familia de mi humana contra otra, fue cruel y sanguinolenta, no perdí mi oportunidad de manipular sus acciones y evitar que mi humana terminara lesionada.

No negare que me divertí mucho, se lo merecían, nunca debieron pensar en apartarme de ella, era mia, exclusivamente mía. Una vez terminada la batalla, pude volver a encontrarla gracias a los reflejos de sus lagrimas cayendo sobre los cuerpos muertos de su familia. Sin esperar más, Sali de mi mundo para verla, ella estaba ahí, mirándome con temor, no me reconoció al primer instante pero al darse cuenta, inmediatamente corrió hacia mi, me abrazo y deposito en mi frente un suave beso, como lo hacías antes de todo esto. Le ayude a subirse a mi espalda, regresando a mi dimensión sin antes llevarme todas las almas que había en el lugar.

-te he extrañado tanto… no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que sufrí y más con la pasada guerra-hablaste mucho más animada de lo que recordaba.  
>-no te preocupes, pronto dejaras de lado ese dolor-deposite las almas en el infierno donde les corresponde estar, los gritos y lamentos de todos te aterraron y te aferraste con más fuerza hacia mi.<p>

-¿Por qué?-  
>-se lo merecen por apartarte de mi-sentí tu mirada, estabas confundida, sabes, pronto dejaras de lado esa confusión, de hecho, todo lo dejaras atrás.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir?- callaste abruptamente, trate de no pensar mucho mientras continuaba fluyendo tu sangre sobre la punta de mi ala, trato de pensar que fue lo mejor. No podia arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo ni que tu cariño, carácter y esencia se desvaneciera cuando crecieras más.

Por ello, lo mejor seria matarte. No porque te odie, al contrario te quiero tanto, tanto que no me comeré tu alma, sino la guardare en mi pecho y usare el collar que pende de tu cuello como un cebo para enfocar su atención en el y no te vean e intenten alejarte de mí.

Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme, únicamente me quedan mis recuerdos de nuestros momentos felices, tu colgante en la punta de mi ala que te arrebato la vida y tu alma que ahora es mi corazón.

* * *

><p>y, que tal? les gusto, tomatazos, aplausos, plomazos y demas demencias? nos leeremos luego :3<p> 


End file.
